1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a heat dissipation device and, particularly, to a heat dissipation device for a host computer.
2. Description of Related Art
Fans are often mounted on central processing units, power units, and video cards of computers to cool these units. Conventionally the cases of the computers have slots or holes to vent heated air from the computers to facilitate heat dissipation. However, as the development of computer performance increases, more powerful components are generating more heat. The slots are insufficient to timely and efficiently dissipate the heat.
What is needed, therefore, is a heat dissipation device to overcome the above-described problem.